east_shores_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Jacobs
"You don't play with fire, unless you wanna get burned." -Jessica "Phoenix" Jacobs Personal Life Jessica is a member of the DND club and friends with most of the members. She joined the school musical as well. Jessica Moonlights as the superhero: Phoenix Civilian Life Jessica is in the DND club and musical and is generally well-liked by most students. Likes * DND * Disney * Singing * Shopping Dislikes * Rats * Cold Hero Life Jessica has two basic but strong powers. Powers * Fire * Invisibilty Story So Far In Jessica's sophomore year, she was trapped in her father's nuclear factory during a meltdown which caused her personality to split as well as giving her fire powers. Her alternate personality: Auburn Flame, spent a large deal of time causing chaos because she couldn't control their shared power yet. In one incident, she caused the fire that killed her mother. At homecoming, after being ditched by her date, she left to see her ex-boyfriend, Chase. He was abusive and had the power of subtle persuasion. After realizing what he did to her, Auburn takes control and goes to get revenge on him. Jess convinces her not to kill him and Chase is sent to go live with his father in Wisconsin. After realizing her power over Auburn, Jess takes more control and forces Auburn to play nice and takes on the hero name: Phoenix. After some time, Chase comes back for winter break and teams up with a scientist to get revenge. Chase uses his powers to find out Phoenix's weakness (Cold) and teams up with a scientist who helps him split Auburn and Jessica into different bodies. This split divides their powers but gives Jess invisibility and Auburn laser eyes. Auburn refuses to return with Jess, instead, she goes off to look for the one hero who showed kindness to her when she was a villain: Fractal, or Krystal Wilde. Sadly, Krystal had to leave Redview after a villain exposed her identity. Chase, however, had already found her and influenced her to join his side, and with this, influences Auburn to join him and take down Jessica once and for all. In the fight between Auburn and Fractal, Jess is desperately losing, until she gets dead center in between them, then turns invisible, getting them to use their powers on each other, knocking them out. When Auburn and Fractal come to, Fractal poses that Chase be taken by some of her "friends" who will strip him of his powers, and his memories and Jessica agrees. Fractal and Auburn agree to both go back into hiding with the help of Fractal's "Friends", but leaves Jessica their number if she ever needs them again. A few months pass Jessica's cousin Taylor Reynolds, transfers back to Redview after a year in Paris. When she finds out that Taylor was home sick one day, a thing that has never happened before, she realizes that Taylor's new friend Alexander Conrad, is likely to blame. So she confronts him and he challenges her to a fight. They fight at the bridge and she defeats him easily. After Tiffany and Jekyll (see Taylor and Conrad's page) frame her for burning down part of the school, and the media believe them, Jessica takes a break from hero work. However, she takes back up the mantle once Starlight goes missing, due to the influx of villain activity. Trivia ... Category:Hero